The proposed research examines the effects of several forms of early access to computers on children's social and psychological functioning. As the availability of microcomputers increases in homes and schools, the impact of this medium on children is likely to grow exponentially. What that impact will be, however, remains highly controversial. Proponents of this technology argue strongly that early computer access may have beneficial effects on children's intrinsic motivation, perceptions of control, self esteem, social adjustment, and problem-solving abilities. In contrast, critics suggest that early exposure to computers may produce impulsive and distractible children, undermine intrinsic motivation outside the computer context, and promote social isolation and withdrawal. The proposed research seeks to examine these issues in the context of two major types of early exposure to computers that have evoked considerable theoretical, as well as practical, controversy. In the first of these cases, the social and psychological effects of two forms of exposure to the computer as "tutor" or source of directed instruction -- the classic "individualized drill and practice" model and the more recent "motivational enrichment" model -- are examined. In the second general case, the psychological consequences of different forms of exposure to the computer as a "tutee" and the process of learning to program, interact with, and master a powerful machine are studied. Again, in this context, two different programs embodying contrasting theoretical approaches, will be compared. In all cases, measures of program impact will include cognitive, motivational, and affective variable known from past research to relate to effective psychological functioning.